Translator of DOOM
by HollowRain1
Summary: Words can't be deleted once spoken, and Chopper finds that out when he accidently lets a thought out. Fortunately, Sabine is the only one who understands, but not for long, and she won't let him live it down.
1. I'mma Tell Him!

**Have a short funny story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sabine watched in amusement as Zeb and Ezra wrestled around in the Ghost's cargo bay, shaking her head at their daily destructive antics.<p>

Beside her Chopper, the old C1-10P, rolled up and chirped humorously. There they bothed watched as Ezra was picked up my the lasat and promptly thrown into a pile of boxes. Sabine winced at the loud crash and the groan that followed, and Chopper mechanically sighed as he could hear Hera yelling from the cockpit.

_**"Kids! If you so much as break anything, I'll see to it that you won't eat any sweet jam on your waffles Zeb! And I'll have Kanan lengthen your Jedi training Ezra!"**_

After that, Zeb grumbled and pilled up the boxes into their neat rows and pulled Ezra off the floor, albeit reluctantly.

Chopper zoomed in his optics at Ezra and droned a laugh at the boy's pouting expression.

_"Haahaah Ezra's cute."_

Chopper laughed for one more second before he became paralyzed in silence. Slowly he turned his head towards Sabine where she stared back with shock. He watched in horror as her expression slowly morphed into that of mischievous delight.

Reaching forward, she patted his head and gushed, "Awww Chopper~!"

In the next moment, Sabine slapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laughter, while Chopper frantically waved his mechanical arms around.

_"NO NO Not LIKE THAT SABINE!"_

On the other side of the room Zeb and Ezra looked at the droid in confusion and at Sabine curiously.

Sabine laughed some more at the droid's flustered state, watching in further amusement as Chopper began to steam. And taking advantage of her knowledge of language, she leaned down and nudged Chopper saying, I'm gonna tell him~"

By then the other two approached them and worded their confusion.

Ezra tilted his head slightly and raised a brow at Chopper. "Tell me what?"

Sabine glanced down at Chopper and gave a smirk. Resting her hand on his head, she looked up at the boys while a sweet smile.

"Oh it's nothing~"

At her sing-song tone, Zeb and Ezra looked at each other and shrugged.

Together they figured that if Sabine wasn't going to tell them then, she probably won't later. So with a final questioning glance, they left to the common room.

When they were gone, Chopper sighed. However, Sabine laughed and Chopper responded by whacking her with his arms.

_"Sabine you idiot!"_

And when it became clear the girl wouldn't budge, Chopper stormed off.

A few minutes later Sabine joined the others in the common room.

"So Ezra." She waited for him to look up. "I think it's about time I taught you the basic language code of the droids. Interested?"

Ezra nodded eagerly before slowing down in thought. "...wait...does this have anything to do with what happened?"

Sabine merely smiled and gave a nonchalant wave. "What? Nooo. I just thought it could be useful!"

Still unsure Ezra agreed. "Oookay..."

* * *

><p><strong>YASSS Another SWR story!~~~ Heheh decided to type something with more interaction with Chopper.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this random story~ I don't intend to push pairings, but if that's what you see...idk? xD**

**And I don't know if I should continue. I mean I could...there's so much that I could do with Ezra struggling to learn the language, but then I could let this sit as it is...**

**Ehhh I might...**

**Oh weellll**

**xD Have a Nice day!/**

**-Hollow**


	2. The BASICS She Said!

The next day Sabine dragged Ezra to the common room where she had multiple items spread on the table.

Shoving the boy into the seat next to her, she faced him with a smile.

"So we're going to be working on understanding the basics of droid code." Ezra nodded. "Now, you've been around Chopper long enough to at least understand the tone in which he speak, right?" Ezra nodded again "Good. That's important!" Sabine took hold of a recorder on the table and played a clip. "It's much easier to learn the code if you have a understanding in how it sounds like and how it's emphasized." She click it on, and the recorder gave a few short beeps. "This combination is 'Hello', or a form of greeting. But.." She pressed it again, "If it gives a drone and higher beeps, it's referring to possession." She looked at Ezra, and frowned at his confused face.

Ezra for the most part was excited and listening closely...before the pitches and tones. Silently he blinked before he gave an awkward laugh.

"Sorry...I uh... how is this _the basics_ again?"

Sabine froze and brought her head to be propped up by the table. "Ooooh. My bad. Here, let's just do this." She reached to a book and a recorder and handed them to Ezra. "The pamphlet has the code letters and basic phrases. For each lesson there's a recording to listen to." She flipped to the last pages and pointed to the page. "And that's the final test for the intro. You can write the code and listen to the code trivia. Any questions you can ask me or Hera."

Ezra nodded and turned to the beginning again. There he saw a chart of letters, numbers, phrases, and a key table. Looking it over quickly, Ezra smiled to himself thinking, _"It looks simple enough."_

* * *

><p>That night Ezra sat up in his bunk reading the dashes and dots of the code. After each phrases he listened to the recording, compared it to the text, and repeated the recording until he was sure he'd remember it for a while. This continued for a few hours before Zeb got fed up and tossed a book at the boy, exclaiming <em>'Go to bed you book rat!'<em>

So grabbing a blanket with him, he left for the cockpit with all his stuff.

He sat in the co-pilot seat bundled in the cover and propped his feet on the dash as he reopened his book.

* * *

><p>Come the morning, Hera got up early to check the stats. When she entered the cockpit she came to she sight of Ezra bundled up on the seat with a book covering his face. And upon closer inspection she realized I was one of Sabine's language books.<p>

Shaking her head at the boy she headed to the cupboard to prepare a caffeinated beverage, all the while thinking to herself.

"So I guess Ezra is Sabine's apprentice too? Heh..." And behind her came a yawn and a grumble.

"Neh...?"

Hera turned around with two cups of drinks and sat down in her pilot seat facing Ezra, who was half awake by then. Carefully placing the drink into his hand she waited for him to take a drink before asking anything.

"So Ezra, you're learning droid code?" Ezra gave a sleepy nod and yawned as he said, "I just started yesterday. Sabine thought it'd be useful."

Hera sighed and thought about their grumpy droid. _'That's a dangerous game...'_

"I guess that's okay...shes just teaching you the basics right?"

"Yeah...why?"

Hera smiled, "Oh no, it's nothing."

Just then Chopper rolled in droning loudly. Ezra whipped his head in his direction and furrowed his brows in concentration.

"He...he said something..." He flipped through the pages and shook his head. "But...I don't know..."

At that Hera laughed nervously, "Y-yeah...he did." Then she shot a glare at the droid with the message of 'Watch your language around him!', expressed with her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>HEyyyy!~<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! I've introduced Ezra to the material and the next chapter I'll have him practice understanding the grammar and words, _because you don't just translate a language like Russian into your alphabet and expect to understand it._**

**So I'll try to get Chopper to interact some more in the next by saying phrases and such...**

**But you know him, he's a troll...and obviously tsundere... xD**

**RxR please!~**


	3. Motor Mouth While You Still Can!

After Ezra's Jedi training with Kanan, he sat in his room with the lights off, focusing within his mind. There he played trivia of all the drones, beeps, bloops, buzzes, chirps, whines, and whistles he studied the nights before. When it came meal time, he was feeling confidant that he could handle the next lesson. So finishing up his plate of waffles, he ran down the hall and knocked on Sabine's door. By the forth knock the door opened to reveal Sabine with a new arm load of books and recorders.

"Ready for the next lesson?" A nod, "Yes."

For the next hour Sabine explained the grammar system and how the noun is presented before adjectives and verbs. This confused Ezra for a good part of the time, because the code was a complex fusional verb morphology and SOV word order, but he eventually caught on. And by the evening, Sabine dismissed Ezra with a big dictionary of words in code. Only assigning that he look up words that are used commonly amougst them.

* * *

><p>That night Ezra decided to save Zeb the trouble and took his blanket to sit in the cockpit like the night before. Gazing at the star for a while, Ezra listened to the sounds of the Ghost crew.<p>

The last shake and spray of a paint canister, the unclicking of a ligtsaber, the grunts of the lasat, and the roll of a droid checking stats in the night. It wasn't long before the sound of sleep was all that remained.

Feeling sleep begin to engulf him as well, Ezra closed his eyes, but the next moment he was interrupted by a jabbing in his side.

_"Hey!"_

Sleepily Ezra mumbled, "I know that word..." before he sat up with realization. "Chopper?!"

The old droid nodded and gave a whistle ascending in pitch. _"Yeah."_

Ezra stared at the droid before giving a big smile, "Oh my light! I can...somewhat understand you!"

Chopper paused before exclaiming a chirp of surprise. _"Karabast! What?!" _Ezra focused hard in concentration as he deciphered the words.

All the while thoughts processed wildly within the droid as he realized Ezra could understand him. He hadn't really noticed anything since Ezra had been in his room for the better part of the past days. Then he droned angrily as he remembered Sabine and Hera. _"Why they wouldn't dare!"_

"Chopper?..." The droid shook before he spewed out a few rushed beep and chirps.

_"Ezra! I think you're an idiot!"_

Ezra blinked and stared at the droid for a moment before he smiled. "Hey you said my name!" After that the droid gave a squeal of delight.

Giving a sigh, Chopper dragged a mechanical hand over his head as a gesture of relief. He laughed to himself as he thought, _'Good...good. Ezra still hasn't learned enough! Hah!...'_

Ezra glared at the way the droid was acting but refrained from asking about it. Instead he asked, "Hey Chopper, can you say something? I want to see if I can understand some." He waited and Chopper whistled a yes. Then looking down a bit shyly, Ezra continued. "Okay...umm...can you nod a yes or no if I get it correct? Please?" At that point Chopper spaced out on Ezra. When the boy didn't say anything else, Chopper realized he was waiting for a reply, so he quickly nodded a yes.

Then straightening up, Chopper gave a string of chirps, whistles, and beeps. _"Ezra, you are the most vexations amongst the crew. Despite your usual young, naïve mind, and play, you can also be quite enticing...I MEAN RETARTED!" _Chopper paused for a moment to think, and continued,_ "Zeb, he's even more an idiot then you. If I were to choose between playing tricks on you or him, I'd choose you. That lasat takes things way to seriously...well you do too, but I'm not too worried about your retaliation."_ When he finished, he watched as Ezra frowned at the sudden change in pitch, but continued to concentrated on the tones.

A moment later Ezra muttered to himself, "Let's see...I know you said my name...crew...young..." He looked at the droid seriously and frown, "...and something?..." Ezra massaged his temples and looked up as he tried to recall some more words, "You mentioned Zeb... with the same word from before...tricks...hmmm wait... the pronoun 'you'...and retaliation."

Chopper nodded slowly. Looking up at the sound of a yawn, he saw Ezra was about to go to sleep.

_"Well...Goodnight Ezra."_ In return, Chopper received a sleepy mumble. "'Night, you idiot..." Then the boy was sleeping quietly in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH I've done this much! WOOaaHhh~<strong>

**So I suppose this chapter is written a bit strange, but i hope you enjoyed. The next chapter I hope to involve Hera and maybe Zeb...but I don't know hoooooow just yeeeeet.**

**If you have any ideas, I'd gladly consider including them! Until then RxR please!~ Thank You!~**


	4. What? MEOW!

During Jedi training the next few days in Kanan's room, Kanan noticed the sleep exhaustion in his padawan. The boy reacted slowly and yawned more than usual. So finally deciding nothing would be learned in his drowsy stupor, Kanan paused training for later.

"Ezra, come here."

Said boy ambled over questioningly.

Looking down at the boy with a frown Kanan asked, "Why are you so sleepy?..I mean, more than usual. And don't give me the excuse that you get up too early, because you always get up at the same time."

Dropping his head, Ezra muttered, "I've been staying up late, talking with Chopper."

Kanan listened closely to the quiet reply, and after hearing Ezra's statement, he thought he'd understood wrong.

"Wait. You said you've been talking to Chopper. _Chopper?_" A nod was his reply.

Trying hard to recall anything that might've hinted this was possible, Kanan concluded this was only recently.

Then connecting the dots, Kanan spoke aloud, "So you've been learning droid code late at night, and that's why you're so tired."

Another nod.

"And you didn't tell me?"

Ezra shuffled in his spot, "I...uh...yeah."

Rubbing a hand on his forehead in exasperation, Kanan sighed. "Who inspired you to take up the language? Hera? Sabine?"

"Sabine...said it'd be useful."

Looking his padawan in the eye he spoke seriously, "Learning the code is great, but I'm worried about what you'd hear."

Ezra raised a brow and waited for Kanan to continue. "Ehhh...Chopper isn't the happiest or droids. So we avoid letting you all know what things he says...when he's having a bad mood."

At that Ezra laughed. "He's always seems to be in a bad mood, but he's not that bad. Besides, he said Hera already told him to watch his language now... And if I didn't grow up on the streets and hear the way Chopper expresses himself before, I wouldn't have already know Chopper tends to use...colorful words."

Kanan stared at his boy in slight shock and shame, "You..Haven't been learning those...have you?"

Ezra froze, "What?! Nooo, of course not!" He stares up at Kanan and continued, "And Sabine told me to only look up words we'd normally use in our daily lives."

Then Chopper rolled up and bumped into Kanan's leg, patting him with his arm. _"That's right, Kanan. Hera and Sabine were very clear as to what was being learned and spoken. You can trust meeeee~"_ Chopper droned, defending his new chat buddy.

Kanan thought for a moment before giving one final sigh. "Okay, okay. Just don't stay up late anymore. You still have Jedi skills to learn. And unless your knowledge of droid code can defend you against the Empire, you will be readily focused in your next lesson. Understood?"

Ezra smiled, "Yes, Master."

"Now get some rest, Hera has a mission for us tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ezra and Chopper were in the common room playing a game of Holo chess.<p>

Zeb sat in to watch and gave the unnessesary commentary whenever either of them won a game.

"Ohh! The droid gives a killer uppercut to the little tooka! Mwwaa and the tooka goes doooown! T'was a glorious victory!"

Ezra sighed and Chopper gave a cheerful whistle. _"Hahah! A deals a deal Ezra!"_ The droid laughed some more and chirped mischievously.

The boy groaned and whined, "WHat?! No fair! You cheater!" But the droid remained resilient to his pleas, and Chopper spluttered his laughter, _"Or should I say, Tooka?"_

Ezra groaned "This is ridiculous! I am NOT acting like a lothcat because you say so!"

Chopper droned, _"C'mon sore loser, it's only for an hour. And Zeb was witness to our deal!"_

Ezra frowned, "He doesn't even understand it all!"

_"Shhhh...Tooka don't speak~"_

* * *

><p>Hera was enjoying a jelly sandwich at the pilot seat when she heard the door open to reveal Ezra and Chopper.<p>

She smiled at the two and continued eating.

Chopper rolled up and parked himself between the front seats where Hera and Kanan sat, and laughed to himself.

Behind him Ezra groaned and hesitantly reached down. Slowly he got down and sat on the floor.

Kanan watched silently and with each passing moment, questioned his apprentice's behavior.

"Uhhhh...Ezra? Why are you sitting on the floor? The other seats are open you know..."

Chopper chirped and Ezra climbed into Zeb's chair. There, he continued to remain silent.

When Ezra didn't answer, Hera turned to watch curiously.

"Ezra, what's going on?"

The next moment, Ezra meowed, surprising the two adults. "What?"

Again Ezra meowed. Then Hera sighed, "Oh great..." then looking at the laughing droid Hera concluded the reason. "It was a bet, wasn't it, Chopper?"

A gleeful whistle was her reply, and Kanan gave another sigh.

"If it's not Zeb, it's Chopper." Turning to Hera, he continued, "Are you sure letting Sabine teach Ezra droid was a good idea?"

Hera shook her head bemusedly, "I'm beginning to have my doubts."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's another chapter~<strong>

**I just wanted to have them pass the time until I hopefully get the story going with some action in the next chapter.**

**So stay tuned, and I hope you enjoyed~**

**hehehheh RxR please~**


	5. Undercover Chops

The next day, Zeb and Ezra were awoken to loud banging coming from their door. Zeb begrudgedly clambored out of his bunk and opened the door to reveal Sabine in all her armor.

"Hera called for you guys. It's pre-op debriefing."

With that she left to the common room where the rest of the crew waited for the boys.

A minute later they were all gathered, this time in the cockpit, each taking a seat. Except for Ezra, he leaned on the door way.

Hera cleared her throat and patted Chopper. The next moment a hologram was projected, showing a map of an Imperial town.

"This, you guys, is where our next mission takes place." The map zoomed in and highlighted a warehouse. "And this, is where we sneak in for our supplies."

Looking at her crew, Hera continued. "As you know, this town is tightly controlled by the Imperials. No one gets in or out without clearance. So..."

Next Hera rested her gaze on Ezra. "We need to go undercover."

Then Sabine stepped forward and patted Chopper herself, and looking down at the droid, but speaking for everyone, she said, "And you're partner will be Chopper. The set up will be similar to when you went into the Imperial Academy."

"I presume you still have your uniform from then, do you?"

Ezra hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"Good. Then we'll proceed with the details."

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later, everyone had their own part in the plan memorized and prepared.<p>

Ezra and Chopper reluctantly disguised themselves in their Imperial getup and set out to the town.

A high jacking, knock out, and a few witty retorts later, and the two undercover specters were in the town.

On the outskirts of the town, Sabine and Zeb were in position, and waiting for Ezra's signal before they could proceed with their diversion.

Then on the ship, Hera waited, and Kanan waited anxiously for the crew in the Phantom.

* * *

><p>"Chopper, would you please be quiet! We don't want to be suspicious."<p>

Chopper grunted and the boy's whisper yell and continued to drone on.

_"Whatever. You're just being paranoid someone would recognize you. Just keep that helmet on and no one will ever know."_

"Oh yeah? Don't you think it's a little strange for a cadet to be followed by an old droid and constantly arguing with it. Oh, sure. It's just your average afternoon stroll."

_"Shh. Shut up! My sensors are picking up people just up ahead. Let's go this way. We're almost there."_

Chopper tugged on Ezra's sleeve and pulled him down a narrow alley. And taking several more turns, they made it to the entrance of the warehouse.

"HALT!" A trooper ran up to them and looked them over suspiciously.

"What're you doing here?"

Ezra nervously looked at Chopper, but the droid already rolled forward, bumping into the soldier.

_"I've got orders from the commander to have my partner check inventory. It's part of his volunteer hours, if you will."_

Hesitantly the soldier nodded and let them pass.

And once inside Chopper slumped back into his less formal pose._ "Ugh...loser."_

Then they ran through the room, scanning boxes for the materials they needed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb received the signal.<p>

The young mandalore girl gave a mod, and the lasat, with bomb in hand, threw it over the town's wall and waited for their cover to be made.

"Okay Sabine, we've got the supplies. We're headed to the west."

"Got it!"

Smoke went up, and the two took to the shadows. Knocking out the soldiers to make a clear path to the east.

A minute later, they saw Ezra and Chopper being chased my imperial as they pushed crates of supplies in a hurry.

"AHHHHH GOO!"

Shots fired, grazing the sides of Ezra's boots, Chopper growled and retaliated with shots of electricity.

Stunning the Imperials momentarily, Sabine and Zeb paired up with the two and assisted pushing the supplies through their escape route.

"We're en route to the west! Meet us there in five minutes!"

Five minutes later of running, shooting, and tossing smoke bombs, the young rebels clambered into the back of the Phantom.

And once in the air, they all took a deep breath and gave a sigh.

"Ahh..."

_"Oi close your mouth. Jobs not done yet you loser."_

Ezra groaned, "You can't serious?!"

Following the droid's arm to where it pointed, Ezra saw the Imperial freighter, commonly occupied by Agent Kallus, up ahead.

"Oh great...One Chop is trouble enough, now we have to face the man _with_ chops..."

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAH<strong>

**IDK**

**So I've decided to take this in an adventurous direction~ I hope you like it~! RxR please ;w;**


	6. Worst Nightmare

"Surrender the Padawan or prepare to fight!"

Kanan rolled his eyes, and shot blasts at the Imperial freighter before him, rolling in the air to avoid retaliation.

Aboard said freighter, Kallus grumbled and growled as he barked orders to the pilots.

"After them! Shoot them down if you must! We must retrieve the Jedi!"

* * *

><p>On board the shuttle known as the Phantom, Kanan focused on dodging blasts.<p>

The shuttle shook as blast ricochet off the side, and the occupants jostled in their seats.

Sabine gave a frustrated sigh and reached for her comm to contact Hera.

"An Imperial freighter intercepted us. We could use your help."

"On my way. I'll be there in a minute."

When the com went out Zeb gave a grumble, "With Kanan flying, It'd be a miracle if we're still in the air in a minute."

Kanan grumbled in his seat and gave a strained yell over his shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon guys. Have faith in me!"

Just then more shots rattled the shuttle and the crew cursed.

Ezra looked down at Chopper by is side and raised an eyebrow.

"I know that wasn't a nice comment about Kanan."

Chopper droned in response again.

* * *

><p>Many shots later, the crew drew a sigh at the sight of the Ghost flying towards them.<p>

The com rang on and the crew listened.

"Looks like you guys managed to get yourselves in a tight situation. I'm going to have to distract as much of the Imperial as I can, while you fly back in and attack the main ship. Once that's been done, you'll attach and we'll get outta here!"

Kanan agreed and watched as Hera swooped in and Imperial began to give chase.

As the TIEs left, Kanan flew back and began shooting at the Imperial ship with Agent Kallus aboard.

Seeing it back off with smoke billowing form it's exterior, Kanan escaped to the skies for Hera.

* * *

><p>After successfully getting away form the Imperials with their lives and the stolen supplies, the rebels parked themselves in a hidden place on the planet.<p>

Ezra stood on top the beaten roof of the Phantom and gave a sigh.

He'd been given the task of repairing the ship with Chopper's help, and from the looks of the damage, Ezra and Chopper would be best friends by the end of it. This assumption could not be further from the truth...

"Chopper can you hand me that wrench?" The little droid droned and tossed the whole tool box in Ezra's general direction.

A few thuds and clangs were sounded, followed by a line of curses. "Chopper!"

Turning from his welding, Chopper zoomed his optics to capture Ezra rubbing his forehead and shoulder. Tools sprawled out around the boy like he'd just beaten open a piñata of equipment. Storing this image in his memory, Chopper chortled. _"Hahah didn't know which wrench you needed! Might as well give you all of them so you won't whine about it later!"_

Picking up parts of the comment, Ezra grumbled and continued his work of reattaching a plate on the exterior of the Phantom.

Silence engulfed the two as the worked. Quiet chirps, soft clangs, and the sizzle of welding emitted in the air 'til the sun set and Hera called out to them.

"C'mon guys! It's about time for dinner!"

Looking between each other, Ezra and Chopper nodded and slid of the side of the shuttle.

Entering the Ghost, Ezra scowled.

Looking down at Chopper again, he shook his head, giving a few whistles.

And together they both came to a conclusion simultaneously.

_"Tonight's Kanan's cooking..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well there's the action for this chapter~ xD I felt I needed to include more Ezra and Chopper, so they share a few moments on repairing the Phantom. And to end it on a funnier note, Kanan's cooking is the Empire's (and everyone else's) worst nightmare...<em>**

**_So thanks for reading, and stay tuned! I'm back in business and I'll try to get the next chapter asap!~_**


End file.
